Dairy products based from liquid creams such as creams and reduced heavy creams generally have a short shelf life lasting about two weeks. For example, scratch reduced heavy cream is used in many foodservice kitchens as a base for entrees, soups, and desserts. However, reduced heavy cream production can be a time-consuming process, and the product has the aforementioned short shelf life. Creams also typically contain a high fat content with cream typically containing about 40 percent fat, and reduced heavy cream typically containing about 60 percent fat. Liquid cream-based dairy products may be difficult to handle due to the creams solidifying, e.g., forming butter, from agitation during transport. In addition, cream production costs are typically high due to the length of time and the temperature at which the creams are required to be heated during pasteurization.